


They're gonna give you a smirk

by Chieana



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Frerard if you squint, Gen, Show Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieana/pseuds/Chieana
Summary: “Well, we are My Chemical Romance, after all,” Frank said with a wicked smile.-My Chemical Romance plan their reunion show.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	They're gonna give you a smirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a short one-shot compared to what I've been writing lately, but it was a fun thought I had and I wanted to share ♥
> 
> Yes, they basically act like teens, which is kind of the point. I imagine them to have been super pushy and maybe a little childish in their pursuits of reuniting. I also lowkey imagine this reunion being their mid-life crisis :x
> 
> Anyway, this takes place in the same timeline as [that other story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007128) I posted at ass o'clock this morning before passing out 👍

“We’ll have to go for the cheaper alternative for the curtain.”

“No, we can’t go for a cheaper alternative. It will distort the image, if we’re lucky enough to not have it fall apart. It doesn’t cost that much more to get the higher quality one. I’m not budging on this,” Gerard said firmly. He glanced to the side to see Ray nodding empathically. Their accountant sighed, shaking his head with an ugly frown on his face.

“Well, it’s very simple, Gerard. You have a budget. A very lenient one at that. You’ve said the exact same for everything else we’ve discussed so far. We can’t assume you’ll sell out, and currently, with all the plans, you’ll be over budget. Something’s gotta give.” Gerard frowned and sat back, twirling his pencil in his hand. He knew it was silly to focus on the details like this, but he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for this show. He wanted to prove that they were back for real. Maybe even for good, if he could manage to make that work for everyone. He really didn’t want to make this decision without Lindsey, but he felt like he was left with no other choice.

“I’ll foot the bill for anything that we can’t afford on the budget. The Umbrella Academy is doing great. I never realised how much a Netflix series would pay, so I can afford it.” Gerard made sure to make eye contact as he spoke these words. He would not take no for an answer.

“I’ll coin in too, I don’t care about the cost. We _will_ have the show that we want. We deserve at least that,” Frank immediately added. Gerard frowned and turned to his bandmate.

“You’re not _that_ well off, Frank,” he pointed out. Frank turned to him, and suddenly, it was like he was back in 2002. The fiery passion burning in Frank’s eyes made him stop moving as he melted into his chair a little. He’d missed this.

“No, I’m not some multimillionaire like you, but this is my favourite band of all time, there’s no way you can stop me from spending my entire fortune if I have to.” Gerard smiled softly at Frank, a little overwhelmed by the never-ending passion still radiating off him, even after all these years. He had to look away as tears started forming in his eyes. He blinked quickly to push them back as he faced Mikey and Ray. Mikey gave him a _look_ , which he ignored.

“I’m definitely gonna contribute something to it as well, but I can only do so much,” Ray offered. Mikey nodded in agreement.

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said simply. Gerard smiled warmly at his bandmates. They were actually back to being bandmates, the reality of it all just now settling in. He could finally perform again. It hadn’t quite hit him like this before, not even while practicing. It was in this moment, while they were arranging everything for the show, that it really hit him.

The world needed them. Heck, Gerard needed this. Frank needed this. Mikey needed this. _Ray_ probably still hadn’t forgiven him for following through with disbanding the band in the first place. God, he just prayed that the fans were still as supportive as they’d always been. He couldn’t deal with it if they didn’t manage to sell out their first show back.

The management team looked at them with mixed expressions. A majority just looked at them knowingly, but some of them, among which their accountant, looked at them sourly.

“Fine. I’ll draft up a contract, because this is ridiculous.” Gerard and Ray scoffed.

“The sky’s the limit. When have we ever given a damn about something as trivial as money?” Ray pointed out. Frank chuckled at that, crossing his arms. Their accountant stared back at them, unimpressed.

“How about you start recording an album first, before you spend all the money you’ll earn from it, huh?” Mikey blew a raspberry and threw his hands up. Frank leaned forwards and rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head a little.

“Don’t be such a dick, we’re all busy people. We have demos, that’s more than most bands can say at this stage. Fucking, Frank’s literally on tour, what are we supposed to do, huh? It’s kind of important that this doesn’t get out, so he really doesn’t have an opportunity to work on anything for My Chem,” Mikey pointed out. Ray nodded with a ridiculous grin. Gerard had to take a moment to remember that they were middle-aged men. They were all middle-aged men. But they were acting like teenagers. No wonder their management team was being strict with them. Not a chance he was going to change his attitude about this though.

“I have a lot of things, actually, that I’m still doing and making for the Future Violents, so I’m pretty much booked until October at the earliest. Oh, guess what we’re doing in October,” Frank added with a smirk of his own. Gerard couldn’t hold back a chuckle before he looked back at the accountant, who now held his face in his hand, clearly suffering under their pubescent reactions.

“We’ve been working on new stuff whenever we can. Besides, we’re planning on touring with just the old stuff for at least a year, because there’s a lot still happening in all our private lives outside of My Chem. You should know that we work best on the road anyway, it’ll be a lot easier for us to focus on My Chemical Romance content while touring _as_ My Chemical Romance. Makes sense, right?” Gerard felt the need to say. Their tour manager shook his head and leant forward onto his arms.

“You guys never change, huh?” Gerard grinned and a quick glance around him showed the same look on the others’ faces.

“Well, we are My Chemical Romance, after all,” Frank said with a wicked smile. Gerard smiled back at him, feeling like this was probably the best decision he’d ever made in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think??? ♥
> 
> I'm active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ChieanaStrider), so feel free to come shout at me there about whatever 👍


End file.
